In the Closet
by DarkTyger
Summary: I've always found it better when your out of the closet..but not in this case. [FinMunch, MM]


**Title:** In The Closet  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Munch and Finn go to the work Christmas party..  
**Disclaimer:**I dont 'own'SVU but Iwant to. Along with everyone else.Although I do claim rights to dream about Olivia and Alex..

"So are you doing anything for Christmas John?" Olivia asked.

John shrugged. "I celebrated Hanukah this year," he smiled glancing knowingly at Finn, who had to look away before he gave anything away.

They had done a lot of 'celebrating'. Finn had developed a great deal of admiration for a people who partied for eight days, though he doubted that they all celebrated with quite the same energy as he and John had. "But I might do something." Or someone, he thought. Finn noticed the emphasis on something but didn't venture to glance at John for fear of being too obvious. The better things got between them the worse the chance they'd get caught and neither of them could afford that.

"I assume you'll both be joining us at the police Christmas party"

Captain Cragen asked as he joined his squad gathered around their desks on one of the rare occasions when they were all taking a break after another long hard day.

"How do you know I haven't got plans?" John asked defensively. "And work Christmas parties are so cliché. They're just an excuse for a whole bunch of people to get drunker than usual and sleep with people they've been flirting with for years but otherwise wouldn't have the guts to ask on a date let along spend the night with."

"Speaking from experience?" Olivia asked with an amused smile.

John lowered an over the rim of his glasses look at her.

She laughed.

"So which of my esteemed colleagues are attending?" John asked glancing around. "I'm assuming the Captain is among them?"

Cragen nodded.

"Elliot?" John asked.

"Kathy and I'll be there," he replied nodding. "She says it's the only night when she almost feels like I have a normal job."

"Liv?"

"Sure, unless something better comes along."

"I like a woman who's willing to keep her options open," John smiled.

Finn shot him a 'don't even try it' look.

John gave him a look of mock innocence.

"How about you Finn?" the Captain asked.

"Yes how about you?" John asked pointedly. "Do you have plans for the evening?"

Finn shrugged. "I guess not. No one's asked me to do anything else yet so I guess I'll go."

"And will you be bringing a date?" Cragen asked out of interest.

John swallowed and lowered his gaze at Finn.

"I don't think so," Finn replied looking coolly at the Captain before glaring at Munch.

"What was that about?" Finn asked when they left the squad room.

"What?" John asked innocently.

"In there, I thought you were actually worried I'd bring a date."

"I was just curious to see how you'd handle it. Everyone's paying me out for not having a love life because it's been so long since I played the bachelor boy but you're credited with getting lucky more often than your average card counting Las Vegas sucker. Everyone thinks you've got a lively love life."

"Yeah well I do don't I," Finn grinned. "We're pretty lively aren't we?"

John smiled. "Yeah I guess we are."

"So does it really bother you? That they don't think you're getting some?" Finn asked.

"Not when you look at me like that."

Finn grinned. "So you are going to come to the party aren't you?"

"I guess so. It's going to be a bit of a bore though, hanging around while the pretty girls all throw themselves at you."

"I'm not that popular."

"Don't be naive Finn, if I was a hard working single female police officer I'd want to screw you."

"Where as now.."

"Okay so I still want to screw you but that's different. I'm actually supposed to."

"You are?"

"Finn."

"I know it's stupid but things like this annoy me. When everyone around us is acting all couple-y than I resent not being able to touch you when we're in public," John remarked as they got ready for the party.

"Yeah I know it's a drag," Finn whispered, slipping his arm around the older man. "But if we weren't partners we wouldn't see as much of each other would we? And I like working with you."

"It's not just that is it?"

Finn sighed. "So this is my fault for being a man right?"

"No," John replied. "I'm just.. I'm being a moody S.O.B."

"Don't say that about your Mother."

"You haven't even met my mother."

"But if you'd met mine you'd know why I won't have you saying that about yours. Be more respectful."

"Yes Sir."

"John."

"What?" John asked innocently.

"You are such a child sometimes."

"This from the man who rates Bugs Bunny cartoons among his television favorite programs?"

"Well at least I'm not afraid of television."

"I'm not afraid of television. I'm just worried about the messages it might be sending."

"You're paranoid."

"Thank you," John smiled. It was an old joke but it was a good one.  
They were both comfortable with each other's eccentricities.

"So the red tie huh?" Finn asked, moving around to John's front and fingering the tie.

"You don't like it?"

"No I love it, and you know that."

"It must have slipped my mind."

"Black shirt, red tie, tight black jeans. John you're provoking me."

"I'm merely dressing for a semi casual party which several of my colleagues will be attending."

"You're teasing me, you're playing on the fact," Finn whispered as he began unbuttoning the shirt that John had just done up. "That I wont be able to do anything until we get home." He opened the shirt and pushed his lips onto John's skin, trailing kisses along his chest.

"Finn," John warned. "You know we've got to go soon."

Finn pressed kisses to John's stomach.

"You said we were going," Finn reminded him. "We can't afford to both be late."

Finn raised his head and took John's left nipple in his mouth. "It'll.." John moaned. "Draw too much attention..."

Finn pulled away.

John sighed. "You're right these jeans are tight," he complained.

Finn grinned. "Patience is a virtue."

"No it's not, it's the product of a cruel form of inhuman torture,  
making someone wait when they really, really want something," he lowered his head and began a long deep kiss. "And I really really want you," he whispered as he pulled away.

Finn smiled. "Sorry but like you said, we're going to be late."

John groaned and then sighed. "All right. But you're not wearing that jacket," he added as Finn picked up his black leather jacket.

"What's wrong with this jacket? I wear it all the time."

"Exactly. And you know it drives me wild."

"Red tie, black jacket," Finn mused, pulling the jacket on and walking towards the door. "Come on."

"That's not a fair trade," John growled as he followed.

John sighed as they took in the room. "You're making me anti-social Oda," he whispered. "I've never been so depressed by the thought of spending a few hours with my friends and colleagues."

"It' Finn, Munch," Finn replied with a pointed look.

"Yeah I know. Why don't you go over and say hello to the squad, I'll grab us some drinks."

Finn nodded and they split up.

"Good Evening Captain, Elliot, Mrs Stabbler," Munch greeted their group.

Kathy Stabbler laughed. "Please John call me Kathy."

"Kathy," Munch smiled. He turned to Elliot, "Is Liv here?"

Elliot smiled and nodded to the dance floor. Munch followed his gaze and took in vision of her dancing with a familiar face.

"Brian?" Munch asked.

"He came over and said hello earlier," Elliot replied.

Munch gave him an amused look. "Well I hope he knows that he's getting himself into, he was pretty cut up about it last time."

"Last time?" Kathy Stabbler asked curiously.

"Liv and Cassidy had a bit of a fling," Elliot supplied. "When he was in the unit."

Mrs Stabbler looked surprised. "I wouldn't have expected it from Olivia, but she is young and attractive, I'm glad she's having fun"  
she smiled. "She deserves to be happy."

Elliot smiled. There had always been a sort of uneasy respect between the two main women in his life. They weren't the best of friends but they understood that they shared a special interest in the same man.

"Well he's not on my shift anymore so it's not my problem," Cragen murmured. He turned towards a feminine figure threading her way through the crowd. "Good evening Miss Cabot," Cragen greeted her,  
raising his glass.

"Good evening Captain," Alex replied with a smile. "I was hoping I'd find you here," she smiled.

"Forgive me," he said, not taking his eyes of the striking blonde. "Have you meet Kathy Stabbler?"

"No, I haven't had the pleasure."

"Well then let me introduce you, Alex, this is Kathy Stabbler,  
Elliot's lovely wife. Kathy this is Alexandria Cabot, our favorite ADA."

"Alexandria?" Alex replied smiling, her eyes teasing. "I haven't heard that in awhile."

"It's good to meet you Alex," Kathy offered, shaking her hand.

"Hi Kathy, it's good to finally meet the woman Elliot's always so eager to get home too," she smiled.

Kathy smiled and gave Elliot a questioning glance.

He smiled proudly. "What can I say honey, I miss you when I'm gone."

"You're too sweet," she smiled. "If you'll excuse me I think my husband would like to take me dancing?"

Elliot smiled and nodded. "We'll see you guys later."

Cragen and Munch nodded.

"They're a cute couple," Alex remarked.

"He's a lucky man," Cragen remarked.

Alex didn't miss the sting of sadness in his expression.

"Alex," he asked turning his attention to her.

"So I'm Alex again now am I?"

"Miss Cabot."

"So formal Captain."

"Would you do me the honor of joining me for a dance?"

"Yes. I've love too," she smiled accepting his hand. Cragen glanced apologetically at John. "We'll see you later."

John nodded. He sighed and glanced around the room. As he's suspected everyone had paired off and he still had no sign of Odafin. Where had he got too? Catching sight of a familiar figure John made for the drinks table.

Finn stood, two drinks in hand, cornered by a buxom redhead.

Some men have all the luck, John thought dryly.

"Good evening Oda," John asked as he greeted his partner, purposely using his pet name for him.

"John," Finn gasped looking up at him. "I was just telling Michelle here that you were waiting for me."

"Please, don't let me keep you."

Finn shot John a look that could kill.

"So Finn, aren't you going to introduce me?" the woman asked.

Finn sighed. "John this is Michelle Robins, she's a beat cop."

"If the beat cops were that good looking when I was in Uniform I might not have become a Detective," John smiled.

Michelle grinned.

Finn glared at John.

"So has Finn here told you what a great dancer he is?" John smiled. "It's such a shame that he's here alone."

"John," Finn warned.

Munch ignored him.

"No he didn't, you'll have to show me," Michelle offered.

"Uh yeah, but..." he glanced at John's sadistic smiled. He sighed. "Sure," he agreed, smiling purposefully.

John's expression fell. With a sour note he said, "Well I'll see you later Finn, don't have too much fun."

Finn shot him 'well it's your fault' look.

John sighed as he watched his lover pulled onto the dance floor by the girl. With a heavy heart he had to admit they looked good together.

When the dance ended Finn's eyes searched the crowd for John. When he found him chatting to, or rather chatting up, a pretty blonde he felt a surge of jealousy and agreed to Michelle's invitation to keep dancing.

Despite his jealousy Finn felt a pang of guilt as the second song ended. John probably wouldn't have even been talking to the girl if he hadn't been dancing with the girl. But then he wouldn't have been dancing with the girl if it wasn't for John. Finn sighed, why did things have to get so dam complicated?

"Look 'Chell I've had a great time but I'd really better check in with some of my friends, y'know I promised John I'd keep him company tonight."

"He doesn't look too lonely," she remarked.

"Yeah well he um, he's just had a fight with his girl friend and if don't stop him from doing something stupid he'll be a pain in the ass for the next month about how he fucked up while he was drunk, you know how these partners are."

"Yeah I do," she sighed. "Well if you get done with your partner, you come find me okay?"

"Sure," Finn smiled. "If I don't end up carrying him home."

Michelle laughed. "You're a good guy Finn."

"Yeah the best," Finn whispered sarcastically.

As Finn took in the view of his now half-drunk lover chatting up the blonde he was torn between turning and around and going back to dancing just to see how far he'd go, and walking out.

Instead he moved through the crowd towards John.

"Having fun John?" Finn asked tensely as he confronted his partner.

"Finn," John greeted him, the emphasis on his name signaling the hostility between them. "Meet Ashley. Ashley's a legal clerk. Ashley this is Detective Odafin Tutuola."

"Nice name," she smiled.

"Hi Ashley," Finn returned politely. "Look I hate to interrupt but I was wondering if John wanted a ride home? I think I'm going to get an early night."

John blinked. "I don't know, I'm enjoying myself, haven't you Finn?"

Finn glared at him. "Well I haven't been drinking as much as you have."

"Maybe you should."

"I think I'd rather drive."

"That's probably a good idea." John paused. He looked from Ashley to Finn and then back and forth again. Finally he stopped with Finn. "I guess you're right, I have to get up early so I should get an early night."

"The offer's there if you want it, but it's up to you partner."

"If you'll excuse me Miss Harker, it was good talking to you."

She smiled. "It was good meeting you John." She paused and took a card out of her purse. "Look if you ever want to look me up, that's my number."

"Thanks," John replied smiling.

"Good night," Finn offered and turned and headed across the room. To John's surprise he wasn't going towards the exit but rather a corridor. He glanced up and down and tried the door to the first room opposite them. It was locked. Finn suspected that might have more to do with some of their fellow party go-ers than the owners of the building. He knew that dragging his lover off into the nearest available private space wasn't exactly original but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

Finn tried to next door, it was wood without a window and a plate across the front declared it a 'janitors closet'.

The door clicked open. Finn pulled it wide open and pushed John inside.

"Finn? What are you doing?" John repeated as his lover moved in behind him, filling the crowded space, carefully avoiding bumping into the brooms, mops, buckets and cleaning fluids that crowded the small room. "I should tell you I'm not good with small places," he warned with a slightly panicked tone but he was cut off by Finn pushing against him and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. All thoughts of claustrophobia fled from his senses as surprise and arousal took over. He didn't think twice about kissing back. His hands instinctively held Finn as they kissed.

"Finn?" John gasped weekly when his lips were free again as Finn moved down, kissing and gently biting his neck.

"Shh," Finn mumbled between kisses.

"Oda," John moaned happily as he lover moved to a particularly sensitive spot.

He moved his head to the side a little as he fumbled with John's red silk tie.

Finn pushed the side of his cheek against it before he pulled it off and moved the skin of his cheek against the contrasting but still smooth texture of John's cheek.

John smiled.

Finn's hands attacked the buttons John's black shirt.

"I thought we were going to wait until we got home," John teased rather than objecting.

"We're still in the closet aren't we?" Finn mused.

"Touché." He paused. "Oda," he began as is lover kissed his way down his chest, "About before-"

Finn took John's right nipple in his mouth, licking, sucking and nibbling at it, and John broke off, murmuring his name again. "Finn"  
John tried again, more seriously as the man let go of his now erect nipple.

Finn moved on to the left one before John could manage a coherent conversation.

"Oda," he persisted when his lover had finished and moved down to begin undoing his belt buckle. "You know I was just mucking around right? I wasn't serious about her. I wouldn't do that."

"Neither would I," Finn replied, looking up at John, a hit of a hurt expression in his features.

John melted. "Oh Oda," he murmured, "I know that," he promised, his hands sinking into the younger man's hair as he held his head below him and then gently pulled him upwards. Finn stood and faced his lover. "I know that," John repeated. He leaned towards the man and kissed him with a slow devouring passion.

When the kiss broke off John pulled on the collar of Finn's black leather jacket. "Let's continue this at home hmm? The only tight space I'm interested in isn't this closet," he smiled a sexy mischievous smile and Finn broke out into a shy grin.

"Sure," Finn agreed. "Just don't forget your tie." He smiled, leaning down to pick it up, the back of his head brushing hard against John's lower body as he bent down, and again as he stood up.

"Oda!" John groaned.

Finn gave him a cool innocent look and reminded him, "Like you said,  
when we get home."

John moaned and sighed but began doing up the buttons to of his shirt, silently vowing to reap his revenge and then some when they reached the comfort of Finn's relatively spacious double bed.

The End-


End file.
